Segunda Chance
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Todos merecem uma segunda chance...ate mesmo Isaak de Kraken, em uma nova vida. Mas se o passado for um empecilho para a Felicidade?Fanfic repostada.Fanfic Completa!
1. Chapter 1

**SEGUNDA CHANCE**

_Essa fic é estrelada por Isaak de Kraken, o General Marina que mais fãs possui (Acho que só perde para o Kanon...¬¬)._

_O que aconteceria se a vida lhe desse mais uma oportunidade de encontrar o seu lugar nesse mundo, você a deixaria passar?E se o seu passado se tornar um obstáculo para a felicidade?_

**Capítulo 1:**

"Homem ao mar!"

O capitão do pesqueiro Countess Mary estreitou o olhar na direção apontada por um de seus homens. As tempestades deram uma trégua e o sol havia voltado a brilhar, mas o mar ainda continuava agitado.

"Onde está, homem de Deus?" -berrou o capitão ao marinheiro.

"Ali capitão!" -apontou para um ponto dourado.- "Meus olhos não me enganam. Há um homem ali!"

"Vamos trazê-lo a bordo!" -ordenou o capitão.

Em minutos, os marinheiros conseguiram resgatar o misterioso naufrago, e fitavam admirados as suas vestimentas.

"Que diabos?" -o capitão tocou nele.- "Parece ser de metal!"

"Parece uma armadura." -comentou outro.

"Que cicatriz ele tem! Bem no olho!"

De repente, a armadura brilhou intensamente e saiu do corpo do rapaz, assumindo uma aparência monstruosa e diante dos olhares perplexos de todos a bordo do pesqueiro, retorna ao mar.

"Era um espírito do mar!" -berrou um mais supersticioso.

O capitão fita o rapaz inconsciente e se indaga:

"Quem será esse homem que foi protegido por um espírito das águas?"

Então, ele se mexe e solta um gemido de dor, abrindo o olho e fitando o capitão do navio.

"Onde...onde estou?" -murmurou.

"No Countess Mary, rapaz!" -respondeu o homem.- "Teve muita sorte...parece que o deus dos mares simpatiza com você. Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?"

"I-Isaak..."

Anos depois...

"Isaak!"

Isaak Kolehmainen desviou o olhar do motor do seu velho barco e levantou a cabeça para ver quem o chamava. Pela voz sabia quem era, e balançou a cabeça. Ficou de pé e tentou fazer a cara mais séria possível para chamar a atenção da menina.

"Laura!" -ele disse o nome com um ar autoritário.- "Não devia estar na escola?"

A menina de oito anos, com os cabelos negros e curtos e olhos negros, carregava uma mochila nas costas e estava com um pé apoiado no skate. Ela se vestia com roupas largas, parecendo um menino e com uma boina preta na cabeça.

"Ainda dá tempo." -ela respondeu.- "Quer que eu te ajude com o conserto do barco depois da aula?"

"Sua tia já não disse que não a queria por aqui?" -Isaak fez uma careta ao lembrar da mulher irritante que era a dona da lanchonete mais conhecida da marina.

"Tia Isabella é legal!" -ela respondeu.- "Meio brava, mas legal. Ela não liga se eu fizer as minhas lições de casa. Ah, vamos Isaak! Você prometeu que me ajudaria com aquela pesquisa sobre a vida marinha de Turtle Bay".-pediu chorosa.

Ele realmente prometeu. Mas foi para fazer a menina ir embora. Era assim desde que chegou a Turtle Bay há três anos atrás. Laura, uma garotinha solitária, simpatizou com ele e vivia visitando-o e ajudando-o a reconstruir o velho barco que ele comprara com muito esforço.

Isaak vivia de pequenos trabalhos. Ora ajudava a consertar um barco quebrado, ora saia com os barcos pesqueiros...até serviço de pedreiro realizou na ilha de Turtle Bay, na costa canadense. Vivia bem com os outros moradores, ninguém vivia lhe perguntando sobre seu passado ou incomodando-o...bem, quase ninguém.

Além de Laura, havia a sua guardiã legal, sua tia Isabella Collonville. Quem a visse, não a imaginaria como sendo a tia dessa menina, poderiam afirmar que eram irmãs. Isabella era dona de um caráter e personalidades muito fortes, sempre preocupada com o futuro da sobrinha, e cuidando de uma lanchonete freqüentado pelos pescadores e outros moradores da ilha.

Muitas vezes discutiram. Ele não sabia bem o porque, mas ela não simpatizara com o estrangeiro. Além de ser muito bonita, apesar de sempre estar tão séria, imaginava se ela já sorriu uma vez na vida! O que Isaak considerava uma pena, pois ela era bonita demais para ficar sempre carrancuda.

O que sabia de Laura e Isabella era o que a própria menina lhe contava...que os pais morreram na grande inundação anos atrás, o que causou um arrepio em Isaak. De certo modo, ele esteve envolvido nesses acontecimentos. Afinal, ajudou Poseidon a causar muitas mortes e destruição com as inundações...por isso, sempre foi tolerante com a menina. Sentia-se culpado por ela ser orfã.

"Vai se atrasar pra aula de novo!" -Isaak avisou.- "E eu não quero sua tia me culpando por isso!"

"Tá. Mas vai me ajudar?" -ela insistiu.

Isaak suspirou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. A menina sorriu e pegou o caminho para a escola, usando o skate com habilidade.

Depois que ela se fora, seu estômago o lembrou que ainda não havia tomado um café da manhã decente.

Vestiu uma camisa limpa e uma jaqueta e tratou de seguir rumo ao único lugar em que arriscava a comer fora. Pois apesar de ser muito séria, Isabella era uma excelente cozinheira!

Dez minutos de caminhada e chegou à lanchonete. Como sempre, havia muitas pessoas desfrutando do delicioso café que Isabella fazia. Ele a viu, acabando de servir um cliente e Isaak sentiu um estranho nó no estômago quando ela o fitou com aqueles grandes olhos negros.

Fisicamente, ela e Laura eram parecidas. Cabelos e olhos negros. Mas os cabelos de Isabella eram compridos e ela os mantinha presos em um rabo de cavalo. Imaginou o quanto esses cabelos eram sedosos. Balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, sentou no balcão e a viu se aproximando.

"O de sempre?" -ela perguntou.

"Sim."

Assim que ela cortou uma fatia de torta e colocou na sua frente, suspirou e foi logo perguntando:

"Laura está te incomodando outra vez com o barco?"

Isaak, segurando o garfo com um pedaço de torta no ar, a olhou e respondeu:

"Ela não me atrapalha."

"Mas não a quero em um barco pesqueiro." -ela disse ríspida.- "Laura tem que estudar!"

"Não é um barco pesqueiro, é de turismo." -ele pousou o garfo no prato.- "Mas se não reparou, ela ama a vida no mar. Laura já me disse que gostaria de ter seu próprio barco, como o pai."

"Mas eu não quero."

"Senhorita Collonville..." -disse irritado.- "Posso saber qual é o seu problema comigo?"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, como se não entendesse a pergunta.

"Desde que cheguei na ilha a senhorita demonstrou uma antipatia por mim, que sinceramente não sei e nem me lembro se fiz algo que a desagradou!"

Isabella suspirou, e pela primeira vez Isaak viu a fachada austera da mulher ceder.

"Desculpe. Não é com você. A culpa não é sua mas, é muito difícil cuidar de uma criança. Quero o melhor para Laura, meu irmão e minha cunhada iriam querer isso também."

"Eu sei."

"Olhe eu..."

Ela parou de falar quando a porta da lanchonete abriu e um homem de feições brutas entrou. Isabella soltou um suspiro desanimado e Isaak viu quem era. Percy Austen. O homem era um pescador, mas também adorava uma confusão e brigava por qualquer motivo. E ele invocara que Isabella lhe pertencia.

"Oi, Isabella." -ele disse sorrindo exibindo seus dentes amarelados pelo cigarro.- "Soube do baile promovido pela igreja, para o Centro comunitário? Que horas você quer que eu a pegue?"

"Oi, Austen." -ela respondeu sem motivação.- "Eu soube do baile e não pretendo ir."

"Ora, mas todos irão!" -ele se inclina no balcão.- "Não vai me fazer uma desfeita dessa e recusar meu convite na frente de todos, vai?"

Antes que Isabella pudesse replicar, Isaak colocou a xícara de café sobre o balcão e disse sorrindo:

"Ela disse que não vai, Austen."

"Eu não te chamei na conversa, caolho!" -disse o outro.

"A senhorita Isabella já aceitou o meu convite para ir ao baile comigo." -ele disse, sem se abalar com a ofensa.- "Não é mesmo, Isabella?"

Ela olhou para Isaak e depois para Percy Austen e disse com um ar autoritário.

"Sim. Vou com o Isaak."

Com uma expressão de desagrado, Austen recoloca o boné na cabeça e sai da lanchonete.

"Obrigada, mas não precisava ter se incomodado..."

"Achei mesmo que era uma opção melhor que Percy Austen. Sábado eu te pego às nove horas, está bem?" -ele disse, comendo o último pedaço de torta e colocando uma nota sob o balcão.- "Vamos, será pelo bem dos jovens infratores de Turtle Bay!"

E ele saiu, deixando Isabella sem fala. Do lado de fora, ficou imaginando por que agira assim! Ele já tinha visto que Isabella sabia como cuidar de um fanfarrão como Austen sozinha muito bem. Mas o cara não desconfiava que ela não o suportava?

"Gostei de ver!" -disse Pansey, uma garota de cabelos tingidos de rosa, que trabalhava na mesma lanchonete de Isabella.- "Vai sair com o bonitão do Isaak! Sabe quantas garotas na cidade gostariam de estar em seu lugar?"

"Pare de dizer asneiras, Pansey." -replicou Isabella.- "Ele apenas me ajudou numa situação difícil com o Austen."

"Você sempre soube lidar com o Austen." -Pansey ainda sorria com malícia.- "Desde que ele chegou na cidade, você ficou abalada. Eu sei que você o acha atraente! E aquele tapa olho dele! Parece até um pirata!"

"Ai...vou fingir que não ouvi isso!" -ela disse brava, voltando aos seus afazeres.

De certo modo, Pansey estava certa. Desde que ele chegara na ilha, sentiu-se atraída por ele. Por seu jeito reservado, o olhar de menino, a aura de mistério que o envolvia. E esse era o problema. Não sabia nada sobre o seu passado! De onde veio? Por que estava ali? Nada!

Envolver-se com ele estava fora de questão. E se de repente, ele partisse? Como fez o outro por quem se apaixonou na adolescência...não suportaria! Por isso, relacionamentos amorosos estavam fora da lista de prioridades em sua vida! Precisava cuidar de Laura. Dar-lhe um lar, um futuro! Devia isso a ela.

Como queria contar a verdade a Laura...mas essa foi uma decisão que tomou há muitos anos atrás, e não voltaria atrás nunca!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA CHANCE**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Eram mais ou menos quatro horas da tarde quando Isaak subiu em seu barco carregando suas sacolas de compras. Havia demorado mais que o costume e por isso estava mal humorado, não teria muito tempo para continuar a trabalhar no motor velho do barco.

Quando comprou aquela "banheira velha flutuante" , como o antigo proprietário costumava chamar o barco, sabia que pelo preço baixo teria que fazer muitos reparos. Mas não reclamava. Até gostava de trabalhar em "sua casa" para deixá-la do jeito que queria.

Colocou os mantimentos sobre a pequena pia e escutou um choro baixinho. Quem seria? Procurando escutar de onde vinha o som, contornou a sala de armazenagem e viu agachada em um canto do convéns uma menininha de cabelos negros. Era Laura!

"Laura?" -ele a chamou e a menina ergueu a cabeça, mostrando os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Isaak se abaixou e ficou diante dela, e reparou que ela estava com um olho roxo.- "O que houve? Quem te bateu?"

"Eu briguei na escola." -ela disse, fungando e limpando os olhos na manga da blusa.- "Eu bati em Sam Morgan hoje na escola!"

"Sam Morgan?" -ele espantou-se, o menino era da quinta série e mais alto, e gordo, que Laura.

"E mordi nele também." -ela continuou.- "E soquei a fuça dele!"

"Laura...por que?" -ele tentou aparentar ser sério, mas teve vontade de rir. Sam Morgan era um pivete que ninguém suportava de tão chato e mimado. E apanhou de uma menininha!

"Ele me chamou de esquisita...e disse que era maluca e...disse umas coisas feias sobre a tia Isabella...aí, fiquei brava!"

"As pessoas quando querem nos provocar dizem coisas sem pensar." -ele sentou-se ao lado dela.- "O que a sua tia acha disso?"

"Num sei...ela vai ficar brava quando me encontrar."

"Você...fugiu?"

"Sim...fiquei com medo e não esperei ela na escola. Como ela me pediu..." -a menina abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.- "E se ela ficar tão braba comigo e não gostar mais de mim? E me deixar sozinha?"

"Ei, ei." -ele protestou.- "Ela nunca faria isso! Sua tia pode ser chata, mas ela ama você! Nunca vai deixá-la sozinha!"

"Mas todos me deixaram...papai e mamãe morreram...e se um dia você for embora?" -ela o olha.- "Tá consertando o barco, mas quando terminar, você vai embora, não vai?"

"Eu...eu não sei.." -ele coçou a cabeça sem graça.

"Num quero que você vai embora."-ela disse triste.-"E nem a tia Isabella quer."

"Há..."-ele riu.-"Sua tia não gosta de mim. Ficaria até feliz se me visse pelas costas!"

"Não é verdade!"-a menina falou séria.-"Ouvi ela conversando com a Pansey...ela disse que te acha bonito!"

"Me acha bonito?"-ele surpreendeu-se e colocou a mão sobre o tapa-olho. Não se considerava bonito por causa da cicatriz.

"É..."-a menina olhou para os próprios pés.

Ficaram em silêncio e depois ele perguntou.

"Com fome?"

A lua já iluminava o céu e estava refletida nas águas do mar. O barco balançava como se estivesse tentando romper as amarras que o seguravam no cais e escapar para o alto mar.

As crianças haviam dito a Isabella que viram Laura indo nessa direção depois da briga na escola e de ter fugido. E conhecendo a menina, estava exatamente naquele barco. Caminhou decidida em direção ao barco, mas parou quando viu um homem aparecer no convés.

Hesitou um momento.

"Pretende passar a noite toda aí olhando?"-Isaak perguntou, apoiando os braços no parapeito do convés.

De onde estava, Isabella podia vê-lo muito bem. Os cabelos claros e rebeldes. O rosto atraente, usava uma camiseta branca que mostrava seus músculos fortes.

"Não vai responder?"

"Desculpe."-ela disse por fim, sua voz saiu preocupada.-"Laura está aí?"

"Sim. Suba!"

O sorriso dele a embaraçava, Isabella subiu com cuidado.

"Onde ela está?"

"Ela está dormindo."-ele respondeu com uma incrível calma.-"Depois que comemos minha lasagna congelada, devidamente esquentada no microondas, ela deitou-se na cama e dormiu. Estava exausta!"

"Ela deve ir para casa agora!"

"Isabella..."

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome e isso a desconcertou.

"Ela está cansada. Brigou na escola! Deixe-a descansar um pouco."

Isabella suspirou, ele tinha razão.Olhou para ele, estava sorrindo. O sorriso dele era provocante, e Isabella teve vontade de lhe dar um tapa. Estava muito preocupada com Laura, aflita pra ser mais exata e ele estava rindo.

"Quer tomar algo?"

"Gostaria de beber água."-disse seguindo-o, mas mantendo-se séria.-"O que Laura lhe disse sobre a briga na escola?"

"Não me disse muita coisa. Apenas que bateu em Sam Morgan."-eles entraram na cozinha e ele lhe serviu água.-"E pelo o que ela me disse, foi uma surra bem merecida!"

"Ela é uma menina!"-Isabella nem tocou na água e colocou o copo na pia.-"Não deveria ficar brigando como se fosse um moleque de rua!"

"Tem razão! Mas tem que admitir que a menina tem uma personalidade forte!"

Ela suspirou, e olhou desanimada para um ponto qualquer na pequena cozinha.

"Obrigada senhor Kolehmainen, por ter cuidado de Laura."

"Foi um prazer, pode ter certeza disso. Mas me chame de Isaak, por favor!"-ele encostou-se ao seu lado.-"Achei que depois do que houve hoje de manhã, você passaria a me tratar com menos formalidade."

"Como?"-ela se virou para ele.

"O nosso encontro."-ele sorriu.-"O Baile no Centro Comunitário!"

"Não me lembro se havia dito que era um encontro!"-ela ficou incomodada pela aproximação dele.

"Então...um passeio entre amigos."-ele completou após um breve silêncio.-"Reparou em algo?"

"O que?"

"É a primeira vez que conversamos sem brigarmos!"-ele sorriu.-"Desde que vim para cá, sempre que trocamos algumas palavras, acabávamos discutindo! Cheguei a pensar que não me suportava!"

"Não sei de onde tirou a idéia de que não o suporto!"-ela replicou.-"É uma pessoa boa, senão Laura não se simpatizaria tanto com você! Ela tem a capacidade de enxergar o melhor de cada pessoa!"

Ele não disse nada, ficou apenas fitando o chão como se refletisse o que ela havia dito. Ele não era uma boa pessoa! Por sua causa, muitas pessoas sofreram...inclusive Laura e Isabella.

"Posso te perguntar algo?"-Isabella disse de repente.-"Não vai se ofender?"

"Claro!"

"O...seu olho? Como foi que..."

"Que me machuquei?"-ele tocou no tapa olho, o sorriso sumira.-"Foi salvando um idiota de morrer afogado!"

"Desculpe, não queria ser indelicada! Acho melhor chamar Laura."

"Tudo bem!"-ele voltou a sorrir.-"O idiota era meu amigo! Não podia deixá-lo morrer, não é mesmo?"

"Então, Laura estava certa!"-ela retribuiu o sorriso.-"Você é legal!"

"Eu sou legal?"

"Foram as palavras dela!"-ela então reparou em algo, conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos.

Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, diria que esse quadro era impossível de ser imaginado.

"Lamento pelo incômodo que Laura possa ter causado."

"Nem pense nisso."-ele disse.

"Acho melhor acordá-la."

Isaak a surpreendeu ao tocar de leve seu rosto. No momento, seu olhar intenso a deixou imóvel. Queria se afastar daquele homem, mas algo a impedia.

"Parece ansiosa em ir embora."

"Não quero atrapalhar nada! Talvez queira descansar depois de um dia de trabalho e..."-Laura apareceu, esfregando os olhos sonolenta.-"Laura! Fiquei preocupada com você!"

"Desculpe tia Isabella."-a menina fez cara de choro.-"A senhora está brava comigo?"

"Não, não estou."-ela olhou para Isaak e disse.-"Vamos conversar sobre isso em casa, está bem?"

"Amanhã a gente ia nadar na praia pra senhora me ajudar com o trabalho da escola depois da aula. Vou ficar de castigo?"-perguntou ansiosa.

"A sua sorte é que é um trabalho de escola, senão estaria de castigo sim!"-ela levantou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Pegue suas coisas, vamos embora."

"Tá...o Isaak pode ir? Ele disse que ia me ajudar no dever de casa!"-os olhos dela brilharam ansiosos.

"Eu não sei...ele deve ter muito trabalho!"-pediu intimamente que ele não pudesse ir.

"Não tenho não!"-ele disse.-"Posso ir?"

Isabella não acreditava nisso. Ele se convidou!

"Claro!"-não teve muita alternativa.-"Três e meia passamos aqui!"

"Legal!"-disse a menina, indo buscar sua mochila e skate.

"Não precisava se incomodar e ..."

"Será um prazer!"-ele respondeu.

"Por que me olha assim, Isaak?"-perguntou nervosa pela maneira que ele a olhava.-"Não gosto disso! Nem as pessoas que são minhas amigas me olham assim!"

"Estava reparando em seu olhar!"

"No meu olhar?"-ela não entendeu.-"Não há nada de diferente nele!"

"Será? E por que parece que me olha como se estivesse interessada em algo mais do que uma amizade?"

"Está delirando!"

Isaak inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"Ficou louco!"

"Não. E não é a primeira que me diz isso! Apenas tive vontade de beijá-la."

"Que isso não se repita!"-disse furiosa.

Assim que Laura apareceu, Isabella a pegou pela mão e foi saindo.

"Tchau Isaak!"-a menina acenou.

"Tchau...e até amanhã no pic-nic na praia! Certo, Isabella?"

Isabella suspirou exasperada. Desejou retrucar mais uma vez, mas decidiu ficar calada. Não queria que ele percebesse o quanto ficou perturbada pelo beijo.

E Isaak ficou parado no convés observando as duas sumirem na rua. O que deu nele? Não costumava agir dessa maneira com uma mulher! Mas o fato é que as palavras de Laura o estimularam, ficou feliz em saber que Isabella o achava bonito! E não resistiu a tentação de beijá-la! O que será que sentia por ela? Atração ou algo mais?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

SEGUNDA CHANCE 

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Laura entrou correndo pela porta da lanchonete, dando um oi rápido a todos que ali estavam e deixando uma menina de cabelos castanhos esperando por ela.

"Já volto, Rebeca!"-disse rápido.

Subiu as escadas, jogou a mochila em um canto e se troca rapidamente, colocando uma calça comprida, botas e um moletom. Desce em seguida com um caderno de anotações e uma boina preta na cabeça.

"Tô...pronta!"-ela disse ofegante a Isabella.-"O Isaak não apareceu ainda?"

A menina olhou apreensiva para a porta.

"Ele já vai chegar. Cadê a máquina fotográfica?"-disse Isabella, acabando de arrumar a cesta com os lanches.-"Coloque outro casaco, está frio!"

No Canadá sempre está frio! Mesmo no verão, a ilha de Turtle Bay era fria, afinal a pequena ilha ficava perto do Círculo Polar Ártico, a principal fonte de renda da ilha era o Eco turismo e a pesca e o acesso ao continente, para quem não tinha barco, era através de uma balsa que fazia apenas duas viagens por dia...mas mesmo assim, as pessoas que lá residiam não reclamavam.

Adoravam a vida pacata na ilha, e mesmo depois dela ter quase afundado por causa de um evento meteorológico confuso, os moradores a reergueram.

Laura voltava do quarto com um casaco e uma máquina fotográfica e fala para a coleguinha.

"Com o Isaak nos ajudando, nosso trabalho da feira da escola vai tirar Dez!"-disse a menina animada.-"Ele tá demorando!"

"Ele já vai aparecer."-e se ele não aparecer?

A possibilidade de isso acontecer poderia fazer com que Laura tivesse uma grande decepção. E queria dizer a si mesma, que era essa a única razão de seu nervosismo.

"Cheguei!"

Isabella olhou para a porta e Isaak estava lá. Usando um jeans e um moletom vermelho. Laura correu e parou na sua frente exibindo o seu melhor sorriso.

"Que bom que chegou!"-disse a menina.-"Essa é minha amiga Rebeca. Vamos fazer o trabalho juntas!"

"Muito prazer, senhorita Rebeca."-ele estendeu a mão para a menina e deu um sorriso encantador. Isabella notou o sorriso e sentiu um frio no estômago.

"Por que usa tapa-olho É pirata?"-perguntou a menina séria e com inocência.

Isaak colocou a mão sobre o olho perdido, por um momento Isabella notou que esse assunto não era de seu agrado, mas voltou a sorrir e disse a menina.

"Não sou um pirata! Mas vivo praticamente no mar, como eles! Mas, talvez meus antepassados tenham sido piratas."

"Legal!"-a menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos sorriu.

"Vamos antes que fique tarde."-disse Isabella pegando a cesta de pic-nic, e virou-se para os funcionários da lanchonete.-"Cuidem de tudo na minha ausência."

"Vai se divertir."-disse Pansey, dando uma piscada maliciosa.-"A gente fecha a lanchonete pra você!"

Isabella ia retrucar o gesto sugestivo de Pansey, mas uma mão quente tocou a sua, segurando a cesta.

"Eu levo para você!"-Isaak se ofereceu, pegando a cesta.-"Vamos meninas?"

"Sim!"-disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Divirtam-se!"-falou o cozinheiro da lanchonete.

"Acompanhado por tão belas damas, como não me divertiria?"-disse Isaak, abrindo a porta para que as garotas passassem.-"E tendo um encontro com uma bela mulher, a tarde promete."

As pessoas na lanchonete riram do comentário dele. Todos menos Isabella que permanecia séria. Isabella parou diante dele e falou com uma voz baixa:

"Isso não é um encontro."

"Como quiser."-ele deu um sorriso que a deixou sem jeito.-"Vamos antes que a tarde acabe?"

Foram até uma praia, que ficava a poucos quilômetros da pequena cidade. Lá havia um mirante de pedras, as ondas batiam agitadas na areia e nas pedras. Era possível ver o velho farol logo adiante, imponente sobre um morro. Seria uma tarde maravilhosa, seria ainda mais se estivessem no verão e pudessem nadar!

Enquanto Isabella colocou a cesta sobre uma pedra, observou Isaak e as meninas coletando conchas, ele apontava para cada um delas e falava algo que as deixavam surpresas e interessadas.

Realmente parecia conhecer bem o mar e suas criaturas. Isaak colocou a não na água fria e tirou de lá um pequeno crustáceo. Rebeca tirava fotos e Laura anotava tudo o que ele falava.

Isabella segurou a vontade de se juntar a eles e se envolver, mas percebeu pelo jeito de Laura que ela queria estabelecer uma relação quase paternal com Isaak. E isso não estava certo!

Sentia que Isaak não era uma pessoa de fincar raízes, e a qualquer momento ele poderia partir da mesma maneira que chegou na ilha, sem vínculos, sem nada a dizer.

Parecia se alguém que procurava seu lugar nesse mundo. Em seu olhar, ele carregava um fardo, um segredo. Alo que aconteceu em seu passado e que não queria mencionar. Ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Ela também carregava esse mesmo olhar, esse mesmo fardo.

O fato era que precisa e iria proteger Laura de qualquer desilusão. Por mais dolorosa que possa ser as ações que iria cometer para fazer isso. E isso também a fazia sofrer.

Depois devolveram o animalzinho para a água. E então, foram até Isabella pra lancharem.

"Não se incomodou com a água fria? Essa temperatura podia congelar seus dedos!"-Isabella perguntou curiosa.

"Não. Estou acostumado ao frio."-ele respondeu olhando a mão.

"Tia, o Isaak disse que conhece um lugar muito legal pra pescar! A gente pode pescar um dia lá? A senhora vai, não é?"

"É mesmo? Um dia desses vamos."-ela o olhou seriamente.-"Sentem e comam, meninas. Preciso conversar com Isaak."

Com um gesto com a cabeça ela o chamou, e começaram a caminhar pela orla da praia. Isabella olhou para trás e viu as meninas sentadas na pedra comendo.

"Aonde quer ir?"-Isaak perguntou.

Em algum lugar longe o suficiente para que elas não escutassem nada se caso brigarem.

"Vamos até o farol."-ela disse.

Pearam um atalho que levava ao farol, como o caminho era um pouco difícil de ser feito, Isaak na sua frente lhe oferece a mão para ajuda-la a subir. Com um puxão, ela subiu e ficou com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dele.

"Oh, que adorável!"-disse uma senhora idosa acompanhada pelo marido.-"Me desculpem, atrapalhei o beijo entre vocês. Continuem de onde pararam, não ligue pra nós!"

"Também vínhamos muito aqui namorar, se lembra Margareth?"-o velho piscou para a esposa.-"Sempre que seu pai e seus irmão saiam pra pescar, corríamos para o farol e namorar!"

"Oh, Clyde! É claro que sim!"-ela deu uma risadinha corando.

"Sr. e Srª Gibs! Nós não somos namorados!"-Isabella se defendeu, vermelha de vergonha.-"Somos amigos apenas!"

Olhou furiosa para Isaak, que não dizia nada, apenas sorria e piscou para o casal.

O velho casal sorriu e saiu comentando.

"Isabella é tão tímida! É melhor guardar segredo desse namoro, Margareth!"

"Tem razão, Clyde!"

"Você podia ao menos desmentir!"-ela disse furiosa.

"Não achei necessário. Não estávamos fazendo nada de errado."-ele deu os ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.-"Já que estamos aqui, o que queria me falar de tão secreto que precisávamos nos afastar das meninas?"

"De onde você é, Isaak?"-ela perguntou de repente.

"Por que?"

"É apenas uma pergunta simples. Não pode me responder?"

"Finlândia. Mas cresci na Sibéria!"

"Sibéria!"-ela espantou-se.-"Naquele lugar gelado?"

"Sou órfão."-ele respondeu olhando para o mar.-"Fui criado por um homem muito bom. Um professor e um verdadeiro pai para mim."-depois baixou o olhar e deu um sorriso triste.-"Se ele estivesse vivo hoje, com certeza teria vergonha de mim e das coisas que..."

Percebendo que havia falado demais, ele se cala e a encara.

"Vamos voltar?"-pediu.

"Porque seu pai adotivo teria vergonha de você?"-ela insistiu-"Não te conheço muito bem, apesar de morarmos na mesmo cidade pequena há três anos, mas sinto que é um homem bom!"

"Não me conhece bem porque perdíamos tempo demais brigando e nos ignorando. E se me conhecesse, certamente não olharia sequer para mim."

"Fala como se tivesse cometido um grande pecado!"

"Ajudei um deus a matar milhares de pessoas por todo mundo, inclusive os pais de Laura."-Isaak pensou e teve vontade de dizer isso a ela, mas certamente o acharia louco.

"Todos merecem uma segunda chance."-ela disse, caminhando até o farol.-"Meu irmão me disse isso várias vezes. A primeira foi quando eu briguei com minha melhor amiga na quinta série por causa de um garoto que paquerávamos, ela mentiu pra mim e saiu com ele, depois disse que estava arrependida. A perdoei e somos amigas até hoje. A segunda vez foi quando um motorista de caminhão bêbado matou meus pais...eu queria muito que ele apodrecesse na cadeia, isso quando eu tinha treze anos."

"Isabella..."

"Mas depois de conversar com meu irmão, não conseguia sentir mais ódio pelo assassino dos meus pais...apenas piedade. A última vez em que ele me disse essas palavras, foi há algum tempo atrás, três anos depois de mudarmos para cá. Alguém em que amei e confiei cegamente, mentiu para mim e me abandonou...mas aquelas palavras do meu irmão foram para mim, que não conseguia me perdoar por ser tão burra!"

"Por que está me dizendo isso?"

"Por duas razões. Primeiro, não sei o que realmente você fez para se sentir tão culpado...mas devia tentar se perdoar e seguir em frente. Confronte seus fantasmas se isso for necessário.Devia se dar uma segunda chance, Isaak."

Ele ouvia em silêncio.

"A segunda razão: Laura e eu. Eu quero que se afaste dela."-ela disse por fim.-"E de mim também."

"Como?"-ele percorre o espaço que os separavam.-"O que tem você e Laura com isso?"

"Você me lembra o rapaz que me abandonou...que me magoou anos atrás. Não me refiro a aparência física, mas seus jeitos. Você me parece ser uma pessoa que não pretende criar raízes em lugar nenhum, um dia irá embora e deixará Laura muito triste e magoada."

"E você? Ficaria triste se eu partisse?"

Isso a pegou desprevenida, Isabella desviou o olhar e falou:

"Eu teria que lidar com a tristeza de Laura, e não quero vê-la mais sofrer com perdas."

"Não me respondeu."-ela o encara.-"Você ficaria triste se eu partisse?"

"Sim."

"Então...Preciso de motivos muito fortes para ficar!"-ele pegou em sua mão.-"E eu tenho motivos de sobra para ficar para sempre aqui, e nenhum para voltar a minha antiga vida. Eu mereço uma segunda chance?"

"Acho...que todos merecem..."

Ele não soltou sua mão. Era bom segura-la, dizia a si mesmo, sua mão era macia e delicada, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Então, ele se inclinou e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios de Isabella.

Quando a boca quente de Isaak tocou a dela, convencendo-a, abrindo-a, o corpo de Isabella reagiu. Não era beijada assim há muito tempo.

O beijo se intensificou e Isaak a estreitou em seus braços. O beijo tornou-se mais forte, possessivo. O sangue aqueceu-se em suas veias, o coração bateu acelerado. Ela entreabriu os lábios para ele saboreando-o, recebendo-o, retribuindo-o.

Isaak gemeu. Demorou a descobrir que a desejava. Talvez desde a primeira vez em que a vira, andando pelo cais, segurando a mão de Laura, tão pequenina ainda e de olhos curiosos. Ela estava linda de saia branca e blusa azul clara, destacando a pele morena e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ele a achara linda!

Ele a segurou com mais força, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Em vez de assusta-la, a pressão da excitação de Isaak encorajou-a. Seu desejo, há anos adormecido, contido, despertou.

Eles se afastaram, encarando-se surpresos por descobrirem o quanto se queriam. Apesar do frio ambiente, sentiam muito calor.

"Eu...me desculpe."-ele estava corado e ofegante.

"Pelo que"-perguntou aturdida.

"Por isso."

E voltou a beija-la, com mais ardor ainda. Suas mãos percorreram as costas esguias de Isabella e desciam até os quadris, pressionando-a, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ela o excitava.

Reunindo as poucas forças que tinha, Isabella conseguiu afasta-lo e o encarou assustada.

"Estou fazendo o mesmo de nove anos atrás! Eu estou bancando a tola de novo!"-falava, mas era pra si mesma.

"Isabella?"

"Isaak...é melhor eu ir!"-ela se afastou, passando a mão num gesto nervoso pelos cabelos.

"Está bem."-ele concordou desapontado, depois sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.-"Depois de amanhã é o baile."

"O que?"-parecia que não o escutou direito.

"O baile...Vamos juntos, esqueceu?"-ele passou por ela e foi andando na frente.

Isabella teve um mal pressentimento em relação ao baile.

"Quer que eu me afaste de Laura?"-Isaak perguntou ainda de costa para ela, e caminhando.

"Não."-ela respondeu.

Continuaram a caminhar, mantendo uma certa distância, então ele parou e se virou para olha-la.

"Não sei o que aconteceu em seu passado, Isabella...mas realmente devia se dar uma segunda chance."

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

SEGUNDA CHANCE 

CAPÍTULO 4:

Isabella olhou-se no espelho e não se sentia bem com o que viu. Não estava acostumada a usar roupas tão delicadas. Mas Pansey insistiu que ela comprasse aquele vestido vermelho, dizendo que havia ficado divino nela.

O vestido fino, de musseline de seda, possuía alças finas e um decote discreto nas costas e na frente, mas que caiu com tanta perfeição em seu corpo que a deixou sensual, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

A amiga se empenhou para que ela saísse linda para o Baile comunitário, fez questão de arrumar seus longos cabelos negros, deixando-os soltos e brilhantes. Para completar o conjunto, usava um par de brincos e colar de strass e uma maquiagem leve, aplicada por Pansey.

"UAU! O Isaak não vai resistir!"-exclamou Pansey, satisfeita pelo o que havia feito com a amiga.-"Acho que vou terminar aquele curso de cabeleireira e abrir um salão por aqui! A senhora Switt não entende muito de penteados e moda modernas, acho que ela deve ter parado nos anos sessenta! "

"Eu...eu não sei! Está muito chique!"-Isabella estava muito insegura, desde que Isaak a beijou em frente ao farol, a imagem não saia da sua mente.

"Está linda, tia!"-exclamou Laura, eufórica.

"Vá se divertir um pouco! Você quase não sai!"-Pansey colocou as mãos na cintura, falando com autoridade.-"Eu cuido de Laura, pode ir descansada e só volte bem tarde! Se aparecer aqui antes das duas da madruga, eu a tranco do lado de fora da sua casa!"

Isabella sorriu e concordou. Então a campainha tocou. Era ele.

Laura foi a primeira a descer as escadas e atender a porta. Enquanto descia devagar, ouvia a menina conversando animadamente com Isaak.Quando apareceu, ele parou de falar e ficou admirando-a.

Realmente, Isaak tentava se lembrar se já havia visto alguma mulher tão linda antes! Não se lembrava de ninguém.

Ele estava usando calças e uma camisa social, um terno completava o conjunto.

"Ainda bem que o Salão possui um bom aquecimento."-disse, procurando puxar conversa e disfarçar a repentina vontade de abraça-la e beijar a boca vermelha.-"Esquece o que eu disse...foi bobeira!"

"Eu não disse que isso ia enlouquece-lo?"-cochichou Pansey para a amiga, que a repreendeu com o olhar.

"Vamos?"-Isabella disse e pegou o casaco.-"Cama às nove horas, Laura!"

"Mas, tia! Amanhã é domingo!"-a menina reclamou.

"Então...dez horas!"

"Tá..."-aceitou inconformada.

Estava saindo, quando Isaak ofereceu para ajuda-la a vestir o casaco. Caminharam lado a lado, desde o que aconteceu na praia, evitavam tocar no assunto.

"Não precisava me acompanhar ao baile, Isaak."-disse quebrando o incômodo silêncio.-"Eu não pretendia..."

"Está linda, Isabella!"-ele a interrompeu, deixando-a corada.-"E não estou lhe fazendo companhia por obrigação. Gosto cada vez mais da sua companhia."

Chegaram ao salão, que já estava quase lotado. Olharam a procura de um lugar para sentarem e encontraram uma mesa, ocupada pelos Gibs, que acenaram e os chamaram para sentarem com eles.

"Agora sim a Srª Gibs vai ter certeza de que somos um casal"-disse Isabella forçando um sorriso quando se aproximavam do casal de idosos.

"E isso seria tão ruim?"-ele murmurou ao seu ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada.

Sentaram-se e conversaram um bom tempo.

"Soube que um comerciante marítimo vai iniciar uma expedição em nossa costa, Isaak?"-comentou Clyde Gibs.

"Não. Do que se trata?"

"Durante a Segunda Guerra um submarino alemão foi afundado perto daqui pela marinha canadense e americana."-explicou o senhor.-"Era um garoto na época, mas me lembro da história muito bem! Dizem que ele possuía um tesouro dentro dele!"

"Já ouvi isso."-disse Isabella.-"Acreditam que eram obras de artes roubadas de museus e coleções particulares durante a guerra por toda a Europa!"

"Exato!"-falou Clyde eufórico.-"Isso vai ser bom para Turtle Bay, pois eles pretendem empregar pessoas daqui para ajudarem na procura do submarino! Ei, Isaak. Você podia se candidatar a um trabalho! Você é um excelente marinheiro e faz de tudo!"

"Talvez."-as feições de Isaak ficaram mais preocupadas.-"Esse comerciante marítimo, o que está financiando tudo, como ele se chama?"

"Ah, deixe-me lembrar... ele é grego!"

"Ora que cabeça mais esquecida, Clyde!"-Margareth o repreendeu.-"É Solo. Julian Solo!"

"Julian Solo?"

"Você o conhece?"-Isabella perguntou, estranhando o nervosismo dele.

"Não!"-respondeu imediatamente.-"Só por revistas."

O conjunto tocava músicas mais alegres, chamando os jovens a pista de danças.

"Não quer dançar?"-Isaak perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Não. Realmente esse não é o tipo de música que gostaria de dançar."

Então como se a banda a tivesse escutado, iniciou-se uma melodia romântica, que falava de um amor que havia partido.

"E, agora? Gostaria de dançar, Isabella?"

"Eu...eu..."

E, antes que pudesse retrucar, Isaak levantou-se e a puxou pela mão até a pista, sob os olhares de aprovação dos Gibs.

As luzes estavam fracas, e o ritmo era lento, fácil de se acompanhar. Isaak a segurou ainda mais perto. Ela levantou o olhar, mas só viu os lábios dele se aproximando até pousarem sobre os seus numa carícia suave, que logo se intensificou, tornando-se quente e sensual e, se sentir, Isabella correspondeu com igual intensidade.

Quando Isaak levantou a cabeça, ambos se olharam, Isabella desviou o olhar, sentindo-se envergonhada e se afastou dele.

"Eu...preciso ir lá fora respirar, sozinha!"-Isabella foi até a saída.

Parou no estacionamento e respirou fundo. O que estava havendo com ela? Prometeu a si mesma que não cairia mais nos truques de sedução de nenhum homem e lá estava ela, se derretendo toda por causa de uns beijos trocados com um homem que ainda era um completo estranho para ela.

Sentiu frio, havia esquecido de pegar o casaco, pensou em voltar e pegá-lo. De repente, sentiu que alguém a abraçou pela cintura e puxou-a para um canto escuro atrás do salão.

"Está linda, Isabella!"

"PERCY!"-ele estava embriagado.-"Me solte!"

"O Caolho não é melhor do que eu!"

Isabella fez uma careta de nojo, Percy Austen estava com um odor pungente de cigarros, bebida e peixe, causando-lhe náuseas. Supôs que ele não tomara banho depois de ter voltado do mar.

"Preparada para ter um homem de verdade?"-indagou com um sorriso .

Nervosa, Isabella tentou se livrar dele, mas Austen era muito forte e não conseguia se livrar dele. Austen aproximou os lábios e puxou a alça do vestido, rasgando-a. Como estava sem sutiã, os seios de Isabella ficaram expostos à mãos de Percy. Ele apertou um dos mamilos e beijou-a.

Enojada, Isabella recuou imediatamente e com um movimento brusco, jogou a cabeça para frente, colidindo no nariz de Percy. Logo em seguida, ele a empurrou, fazendo-a bater a nuca na parede.

"VACA!"-ele avançou contra ela, com o nariz escorrendo sangue e a apertou contra a parede.

De repente, Isabella se viu livre de seu agressor e Isaak estava lá, jogando Percy contra um carro estacionado perto. Ele levantou-se e avançou contra Isaak, que nem se abalou, desferindo um soco contra o estômago de Percy, que se ajoelhou ao chão contraindo de dor.

O olhar de Isaak estava carregado de raiva. Isabella tinha certeza de que se quisesse, ele poderia matar Percy num piscar de olhos. Ao invés disso, ele ignorou-o como se fosse um verme e voltou sua atenção para Isabella.

"Isabella?"-ele a chamava ansioso.

A testa e a nuca de Isabella doíam devido aos impactos recebidos, mas fora isso e a humilhação que sentia, estava bem.

"Estou bem."-murmurou.

Isabella apoiou-se nele. Isaak a abraçou pela cintura, sustentando-a. Com o intuito de agradecer, Isabella olhou para ele. Então, notou que Isaak fitava os seios completamente expostos.

"É melhor se cobrir."-ele sugeriu, pegando o casaco dela.-"Você o esqueceu, vim atrás de você para devolvê-lo."

"Obrigada..."-murmurou, enquanto se cobria.

"Vou leva-la para casa."

"Não!"-ela respondeu rápido.-"Se chegar em casa agora e nesse estado, assustarei Laura."

"Tem razão."-ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.-"Tenho agulha e linha em meu barco. Sabe costurar?"

"Sim."

Algum tempo depois, estavam no barco de Isaak, e ele a deixou em sua cabine, sentada em sua cama, enquanto procurava algo em seu armário. Chegou com uma caixa com agulhas e linhas e uma camisa, colocando-os sob um móvel.

"Eu vou esperar lá fora."-disse.

"Isaak, espere."-ela pediu segurando a mão dele.-"Eu não sei como agradecer, se você não tivesse aparecido eu não sei..."-ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Com um suspiro, Isaak ajoelhou-se diante dela, e beijou uma lágrima que rolava no rosto de Isabella.

Tamanha ternura derrubou de vez as frágeis defesas de Isabella. Quando ele a beijou nos lábios, não houve resistência. Isaak deslizou as mãos nos cabelos negros de Isabella e a puxou para mais perto de si e aprofundou o beijo. Isabella correspondeu imediatamente, segurando-o pelos ombros e deslizou uma das mãos até a sua nuca, acariciando-a.

Isaak interrompeu o beijo para respirar melhor, e em seguida beijou a curva do pescoço e o decote do vestido. Isabella estremeceu de desejo. Um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios.

O tecido do vestido roçava a pela macia. Isaak a deitou na cama e, delicadamente, acariciou um de seus seios, circulando a pele enrijecida como se soubesse exatamente do que ela necessitava. Pequenas ondas de prazer percorreram-na, trêmula, gemeu.

"Isabella..."-ele sussurrou seu nome.

Isabella não sabia o que dizer fitou-o. Seu olhar cintilava de puro desejo.

Num movimento sensual, Isaak tacou a garganta de Isabella com a boca e a língua, descendo até o vale entre os seios, o qual estava exposto pelo vestido rasgado e envolveu um dos seios com os lábios, sondando-os demoradamente enquanto Isabella acariciava seus cabelos, totalmente entregue.

Ofegantes, se livraram das roupas que ainda usavam e se entregaram a paixão que parecia queimar seus corpos. Ansiosa, deslizava as mãos pelos ombros tensos, os sentidos incendiados pelas carícias intermináveis e crescentes que ele lê fazia nos quadris, as coxas entrelaçadas como se nada pudesse detê-los ou separa-los!

Ela levou a mão até o tapa olho dele e tentou tira-lo, Isaak segurou sua mão rapidamente, impedindo-a.

"Não..."-ele pediu.

Mas ela ignorou o pedido e retirou a peça, para logo em seguida erguer a cabeça e beijar com sensualidade a cicatriz em seu rosto.

"Sempre quis fazer isso."-ela disse.

"Isabella..."

Ele deslizou a mão até a região entre as coxas, incitando-a com os dedos experientes. A umidade de Isabella, o brilho desejoso nos olhos e os gemidos de prazer indicavam que estava pronta.

Então, suas pernas se abriram para recebe-lo, numa urgência tão grande que só os excitava mais e mais. Num gemido se abraçaram com força, as peles úmidas de suor, os lábios unidos num beijo devastador, e ele começou a penetrá-la.

Por longos minutos, houve apenas as respirações ofegantes, os sons dos dois corpos unidos. Ofegando e gemendo contra o pescoço de Isabella, Isaak apoiou as mãos cerradas ao lado da cabeça dela. Encaixavam-se com perfeição.

Isabella deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, pelas costas, pelas nádegas rijas, encantada com aquele jeito quase indefeso em seus braços, tão concentrado em possuí-la que parecia ter se esquecido do resto do mundo.

Enquanto os movimentos de seus corpos aumentavam de intensidade, penetrando-a mais e mais, Isaak murmurava o nome de Isabella diversas vezes. E ele continuou a penetra-la e a estimulava com carícias cada vez mais ousadas, até senti-la tremer, estremecer, até faze-la atingir o clímax e ela gritar por seu nome.

Logo, Isabella sentiu-o vibrar também, e Isaak entregou-se ao ápice, que o sacudiu violentamente. Depois, se deixou desabar na cama, puxando-a de encontro a ele, abraçando-a.

Como o mar que se acalma após uma tempestade, permaneceram abraçados, quietos e calados, apenas desfrutando do momento.

"Quanta paixão escondida por trás daquela aparência tão séria!"-ele murmurou, acariciando seus lábios com os dedos.

Ela pensou em dizer algo, mas foi calada com um beijo.

"Não diga que não sentiu nada, Isabella..."-ele disse.-"Seja sincera."

"Foi...maravilhoso!"-ela disse, tocando com as pontas dos dedos a face marcada pelo ferimento.

"Quero guardar isso sempre em minha memória."-Isaak disse, beijando-lhe os cabelos.

"Fala como se fosse partir?'-Isabella afastou-se um pouco.-"Por que? Ficou estranho quando ouviu falar sobre aquele tal empresário."

"Não é nada! É impressão sua!"-sua mão deslizou pela perna delgada e relaxada, para descansar sobre a coxa macia.-"É que desde que a vi, tenho sonhado com esse momento, de tê-la aqui, ao meu lado, em minha cama..."

Isaak puxou-a para si, murmurando palavras carinhosas nos ouvidos dela e procurando-lhe os lábios.

Isabella sentiu-o vibrar mais uma vez, e com um suspiro, deu-se inteira aos apelos de seus corpos. Dizendo a si mesma que ele escondia algo, mas que isso não importava. Queria viver aqueles momentos agora, plenamente...o futuro, ficaria para depois.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

SEGUNDA CHANCE 

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Eram três horas da manhã, quando Isaak despertou. Olhou embevecido para a bela mulher que ainda estava dormindo ao seu lado. Com cuidado, levantou-se para não despertá-la e vestiu uma calça.

Foi para fora, aspirando o ar frio da madrugada, sorrindo. Sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, fitando o céu estrelado, tentando reconhecer nele as constelações.

Veio para esta ilha, localizada no mar de Beaufort, procurando ficar bem longe de seu passado como General Marina e aspirante a Cavaleiro. Por anos conseguiu viver em uma considerada paz, mas parece que não se pode fugir do passado afinal.

Seria melhor se afastar de Turtle Bay antes que Julian Solo chegasse...mas, a quem quer enganar? Estava tão envolvido com Isabella que não teria forças para deixá-la para trás. Estava apaixonado. Pela primeira vez, estava apaixonado.

Além disso, não era um covarde! Não poderia correr sempre que alguém de seu passado resolvesse aparecer...E não tinha certeza se o próprio Solo iria vir até esse fim de mundo.

Retornou para dentro da cabine, no exato momento que Isabela acordava, ao sentir sua ausência.

"Onde esteve?"-ela perguntou.

"Desculpe."-ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e a beijou.-"Apenas observava as estrelas."

"Quando eu acordei e não o vi ao meu lado eu..."

"Eu não vou embora."-ele a interrompeu.

Isabella não tinha tanta certeza disso. Sentia que ele poderia partir, de uma hora para outra.

"Desculpe."-ela abaixou o olhar.

Ele volta a beijá-la. O desejo foi aumentando à medida que o beijo se tornou mais faminto. Isaak a beijava e acariciava por toda a extensão do seu corpo, e era retribuído em igual medida.

Ele se afastou, retirando a única peça de roupa, depois se sentou na cama, puxando-a até o seu encontro. Isabella entendeu o que ele queria. Sentada em seu colo, e de frente para ele, entrelaçou as longas pernas em volta de seu corpo másculo, se encaixando em seu membro rígido, iniciando a cavalgada, as mãos segurando firmemente em seus ombros em busca de apoio.

Isabella gemeu alto, jogou a cabeça pra trás e medida que ele a penetrava, aceitando-o com paixão a sua rigidez, seu calor, sua possessão, tornando-se una com ele.

Isaak a segurava pelos quadris, deslizando suas mãos pelas carnes firmes de suas nádegas, enquanto realizava investidas lentas que se intensificaram, tomando-a para si. Beijos famintos, mãos ávidas, gemidos e gritos, até se entregarem em total abandono àquele ato.

Quando não puderam mais controlar a tensão, seus corpos tremeram diante da libertação do calor e do êxtase. Permaneceram abraçados, ofegantes, se olhando com expressões enlevadas.

"Não vou embora."-ele disse, beijando seu pescoço e depois o vale entre os seios.

"Preciso ir..."-ela balbuciou, ainda sentindo o calor que a boca de Isaak causava em sua pele.

"Ainda não..."-murmurou, roçando os lábios em seu ombro.

"Está tarde...O que dirão as pessoas se me virem saindo do seu barco de manhã cedo?"-ela perguntou sorrindo, se afastando dele, mas ele continuava a beijar seu corpo.

"Dirão: Como o Isaak é sortudo! Está saindo com a garota mais linda da ilha!"-disse com um sorriso provocante.

"Bobo!"

Ficaram abraçados e se beijando por alguns minutos, até que Isabella se afastou e pegou o vestido rasgado e o colocou, improvisando um laço como alça.

"Fique até de manhã."

"Adoraria. Mas não quero abusar da boa vontade de Pansey."-Isabella fica séria e se levanta, olhando-o.-"Isaak, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."-ele se ajeita na cama, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e sorrindo.

"Por que ficou perturbado quando ouviu o nome de Julian Solo?"

"É uma longa história."-ele suspira.-"Não sei se você acreditaria em mim, se eu lhe contasse."

"Por que não experimenta?"-ela continuava séria.

"Não quero pensar nisso."-ele se vira e pega sua mão, puxando-a para mais perto.-"Só quero pensar em nós dois agora."

"Não é certo um relacionamento começar com segredos."-ela comentou triste.

"Tem razão."-ele segura a mão dela com mais firmeza.-"Se eu contar o meu segredo, contaria o seu?"

"O que?"-ela puxa a mão e se afasta assustada.-"Do...do que está falando?"

"Reparei que você e Laura são muito parecidas."-ele disse sério.

"É melhor ...é melhor que eu...vá embora!"-perturbada, Isabella pegou as sandálias e o casaco e saiu correndo para fora da cabine.

"Espere!"-ele tentou em vão detê-la.-"Isabella!"

Ainda tentando colocar as calças, ele alcança o convés do barco, mas Isabella estava longe, correndo de volta para casa.

Isaak praguejou e sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça numa parede.

"Burro, burro, burro!"-dizia para si mesmo.-"Por que tive que abrir a boca?"

Isabella correu o mais rápido que pode, nem olhava para trás. Chegou em casa e bateu a porta com força. Logo uma sonolenta Pansey a abria, Isabella pediu que ela voltasse a dormir e foi direto ao quarto de Laura.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, Isabella caminhou até a cama da menina. Estendeu o coberto caído sobre ela e sentou no chão, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Me perdoe, filha."-murmurou baixinho.-"Queria te contar antes, mas faltou-me coragem. Me perdoe."

E começou a chorar baixinho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Anos atrás.

A chuva não dava trégua. As pessoas estavam apavoradas, cientes de que o fim chegaria.

Desesperada para chegar a casa de seu irmão, a jovem de apenas dezessete anos, usando uma capa de chuva amarela, corria na direção contrária às pessoas que fugiam para os barcos, em busca de segurança no continente.

"Isabella!"-chamou um senhor, segurando seu braço.-"Volte! Uma onde gigante está vindo para cá!"

"Meu irmão e a família ficaram pra trás! A Sarah está doente, por isso ainda não saíram!"-ela se solta do braço do senhor e continua correndo.

Chegando na casa, viu seu irmão ajudando a esposa, e segurando Laura de apenas dois anos no braço, que chorava assustada. A água do mar estava atingindo suas cinturas. Correu para ajudá-los, o irmão lhe entrega a menina e ordena.

"Vá na frente com Laura, Bell! Nós alcançaremos vocês."

"Mas, Mike...O mar tá subindo muito rápido!"-ela olhou desesperada para o local que antes era um porto.-"Uma onda gigante está vindo para cá!"

"Mais um motivo para que corra e busque um lugar alto!"-gritou o irmão.-"Vá!"

"Mike, Sarah...eu..."-ela estava hesitante.

"Vá."-pediu Sarah.-"Bell...se acaso algo acontecer...Lembre-se do que conversamos..."

"Não. Não fala isso!"-pedia a moça.

"Corre, Bell!"-ordenou o irmão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Isabella desperta com os raios do sol em seu rosto, havia adormecido sentada, com a cabeça apoiada na cama de Laura. Sonhou com um dos momentos mais tristes em sua vida. Naquele dia, seu irmão se foi. Ele e Sarah foram levados pela força da onda gigantesca e seus corpos apareceram dias depois.

"Tia..."-Laura acordava, esfregando os olhos.-"Como foi o baile?"

"Bom dia, meu amor."-ela acaricia o rosto da menina.-"Pode voltar a dormir, está muito cedo. Depois eu conto tudo."

"Tá..."-murmurou a menina, voltando a dormir.

"Um dia, eu conto tudo."

Mais tarde...

"Viram o tamanho do iate do ricaço que chegou?"-comentavam um grupo de marinheiros, em uma mesa enquanto degustavam o café.-"O tal de Solo nem deve saber o que fazer com tanta grana."

Isabella não prestava muita atenção no que eles diziam, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Pansey deduziu que alo errado aconteceu, pois ela não dissera nada sobre o baile

De longe, Isaak observava o iate com o símbolo a família Solo em seu casco. O Tridente de Poseidon. O mundo parece grande, mas não é, refletiu. Teria que confrontar Poseidon em breve, mas não agora. Tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar.

Foi até a lanchonete, como sempre fazia. Entrou e colocou o casaco sobre um canto do balcão e sentou-se.

Isabella se aproximou e lhe serviu o café, mas antes de se afastar, ele a deteve segurando sua mão. Isabella sentiu como se uma corrente de centenas de volts percorresse seu corpo. Um simples toque dele, tinha o poder de despertar seus sentidos.

"Vamos conversar."-ele pediu.

"Agora estou trabalhando."-respondeu seca.

As pessoas olhavam para a cena, curiosas.

"Pois eu quero conversar com você, a não ser que queira que conversemos aqui!"-ele apontou com o olhar os curiosos.

Isabella lançou um olhar zangado às pessoas, que disfarçaram e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo antes.

"Seis horas, em meu barco."-ele disse, soltando sua mão e se levantando.-"Por favor, apareça."

Isaak saiu e viu caminhando em sua direção Percy Austen. O grandalhão ao ver Isaak ficou pálido e mudou de caminho rapidamente. Isaak não conseguiu conter o riso, pelo menos ele pararia de importunar Isabella.

"Quase seis horas!"-disse Pansey a Isabella.

"O que disse?"-Isabella perguntou, parando de lavar algumas louças.

"Vinte minutos para às seis."-repetiu a garçonete, apontando o relógio na parede.-"Sobe, se arruma e vá encontrar o Isaak!"

"E quem disse que eu vou."

"Eu não sei o que houve entre vocês ontem, mas se não for falar com ele sobre isso com certeza vai se arrepender pro resto da sua vida!"-disse-lhe.

Isaak olhava pela enésima vez para o relógio. Já eram sete horas e nada de Isabella. Ele suspirou desanimado, ela não viria.

Entrou na cabine, desabando na cama. Fitou o teto com as mãos atrás da cabeça e as pernas meio jogadas para fora. Estava desapontado.

"Isaak?"-era a voz de Isabella.

Isaak levantou-se num pulo. E na pressa bateu o joelho em um móvel, xingando alto. Isabella apareceu e achou engraçado um homem adulto, segurando o joelho, quase chorando com esse "golpe".

"Tudo bem?"-ela indagou entrando na cabine.

Isaak ergueu o corpo rapidamente, fingindo não estar sentindo o joelho latejar.

"Tudo certo."-respondeu rápido.-"Você veio."

"Sim."-ela o encarou.-"Eu acho que...eu confio em você, Isaak. Gostaria de me abrir com você, mas..."-ela parou de falar, colocando a mão sobre o pescoço.-"Isso está me sufocando! Preciso dizer isso a alguém ou vou..."

Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, e Isabella não conseguia dizer mais nada. Ele a abraçou, tentando dar-lhe apoio.

"Quando se sentir segura para me contar, estarei aqui."

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, para encontrar em seguida a boca de Isaak, que a beijou com carinho. Os sentidos de ambos se aguçaram aos toques das línguas. Ele segurou-a pela nuca, aproximando mais seus corpos. Suas mãos buscaram avidamente acariciar o corpo macio de Isabella, ao mesmo tempo em que ela afundava os dedos na maciez de seus cabelos.

Um som se seguiu da distante realidade para lhes invadir a consciência. Ambos se enrijeceram, ainda abraçados, ainda se roçando.

"Isaak!"-uma voz masculina o chamava, e o ex-marina a reconheceu imediatamente.

"Isaak de Kraken! Sou eu, Sorento!"

"Kraken?"-indagou Isabella, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Isaak abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saiam. Não sabia o que dizer.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

SEGUNDA CHANCE 

**CAPITULO 6:**

"Kraken?"-Isabella perguntou curiosa.-"Quem é? Um amigo? E por que ele o está chamando de Kraken?"

Pela mente de Isaak passaram mil coisas naquele momento. O que dizer a ela, e principalmente, em matar um certo General Marina que apareceu no pior momento possível.

"Então?"-ela insistiu, olhando-o com desconfiança, empurrando-o com delicadeza e cruzando os braços esperando uma resposta.

"Bem..."-ele pigarreou.-"Kraken...é um apelido...que alguns amigos me deram anos atrás e..."

"É um amigo seu?"-ela sorriu.-"Então o chame para que eu o conheça."

"NÃO!"-ele se assustou com o próprio tom de voz.-"Ele não é bem meu amigo!"

"Isaak...você não quer que eu conheça seu amigo?"-ela o encarou.-"Por que? O que está querendo me esconder?"

"Isabella, isso é um pouco complicado para explicar. Há coisas sobre mim que gostaria que ficasse para trás, que nunca mais voltassem."

"O que você fez de tão terrível que não quer...que não pode me contar? Acaso matou alguém?"

O silêncio foi a sua resposta. Ela notou melancolia em seu olhar.

"Você..."-ela coloca a mão sobre a boca, depois respira fundo.-"Você pede que eu seja sincera com você, que abra meu coração...e estou disposta a isso, pois confio em você...mas parece que você não confia em mim."

"Isabella..."

"Não me importa o que fez, Isaak! Para mim, não importa. Mas um relacionamento sem confiança, baseado só em atração...

"Não é só atração o que sinto!"-ele passa a mão pelo cabelo em um gesto nervoso.

"De todo modo, essa relação não vai para frente."-ela abre a porta e dá de cara com um rapaz bem vestido, não lhe dá atenção e olha para trás.-"É melhor que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Como se nunca houvesse nada entre nós."

"Isabella..."-ela para ao ouvir seu nome.-"Me dê um tempo, apenas isso...mas, não acha que Laura já esperou demais?"

"Adeus."-foi o que ela disse após um longo silêncio.

A jovem saiu do barco, sem olhar para trás, passando por outro rapaz de longos cabeços azuis, acompanhado por uma bela loira. Ela caminhou em direção à sua casa.

Isaak saiu e encarou o antigo companheiro, que demonstrava estar sem jeito diante do fato de ter escutado demais e atrapalhado algo importante.

"Isaak, eu..."

"Você é um homem morto, Sorento!"-ameaçou, o ar ao redor deles começando a esfriar mais ainda.

"Isaak de Kraken."-a voz de Julian Solo o faz abaixar seu cosmo e encara-lo.-"Quanto tempo, hein?"

"Solo?"

"Por favor...pode me chamar de Poseidon."-ele sorriu ao dizer isso e subiu no barco, depois ajudou Tetis a subir também.-"Quando cheguei na ilha na noite anterior, senti seu cosmo. Mundo pequeno..."

"Não sou mais seu general, Poseidon."-Isaak lhe dá as costas, pegando sua caixa de ferramentas para guardá-la.-"O que quer aqui?"

"Saber como você está?"-disse a moça.

"Já me viram. Estou bem."-ele aponta a saída.-"Tchau!"

"Você bem sabe que estou tentando reparar alguns erros do passado."-ele se senta na amurada do barco.-"E isso inclui ajudar, no que eu posso, os meus antigos e fieis servos."

"Sinceramente...não quero nada seu ou de Julian Solo."-deu um sorriso irônico.-"Por que não dá meia volta e vá bancar o bom samaritano em outro lugar?"

"Queria que fosse simples...mas não é."-Julian olhou para a cidade.-"Esse lugar quase sumiu do mapa anos atrás e ainda está se reerguendo."

"Eu sei."-Isaak suspirou, eles não iriam ir embora fácil, o vento aumentou de intensidade anunciando a vinda de uma tempestade.

"As Indústrias Solo vão investir no desenvolvimento daqui."-falou Sorento.

"E?"

"Achei que você apreciaria a idéia de gerenciar meus negócios na ilha."-falou o deus.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Os ventos fortes aumentavam a intensidade. Ao invés de ir para casa como planejava, Isabella resolveu ir até a igreja loca, precisava muito aliviar o peso em seu coração. Entrou quase às cegas no pequeno templo, não notando sequer uma menina de skate que passava por perto e parou curiosa ao ver a tia ir a igreja, se nem domingo era.

O pastor acabava de colocar algumas bíblias nos assentos, quando viu Isabella entrando.

"Senhorita? O que...?"

"Pastor Campbell...eu preciso conversar com alguém, ou eu vou..."-lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos e o pastor notou que o assunto era sério.

"Isabella, sente-se aqui."-ele indicou um banco.-"Me diga o que houve?"

"Eu menti...menti minha vida toda a pessoa mais importante da minha vida."-ela começou a falar.-"Ocultei de Laura a verdade...pastor Campbell eu...a Laura...é minha filha."

"Meu Deus. Por que nunca contou a ela a verdade?"

"Porque eu sou fraca e covarde..."-começou a chorar.- "Eu tinha só quatorze anos quando conheci o pai de Laura, ele era um homem bem mais velho que eu. Mais experiente. Mesmo ciente dos avisos de meu irmão para não me aproximar dele, me deixei envolver..."

"Quando engravidei, eu contei para ele. E ele se foi...me abandonou. Mike e Sarah eram recém casados e minha cunhada não podia ter filhos."-parou de falar e suspirou tentando se acalmar.-"Mike queria muito que eu continuasse a estudar, não largasse a escola...por isso, meu irmão e Sarah me acompanharam ao continente, ficamos na casa de uma tia dela até que Laura nascesse...e eles a adotaram."

"Eu posso imaginar sua dor, filha. Você era uma menina na época..."

"Eles queriam contar a Laura toda a verdade quando ela ficasse maior...mas veio a enchente, e eles se foram. Preferi que ela pensasse que os pais foram pessoas maravilhosas, que a amavam muito a realidade que o pai era um cafajeste e a mãe uma mentirosa!"

"Isabella...Você é a mãe de Laura! Tem que lhe contar a verdade..."

Um som chamou a atenção deles, ouviram alguém correndo e quando foram ver, não havia ninguém. Naquele momento a esposa do pastor entrou.

"Oh, o que houve com Laura? Ela passou por mim correndo e quase me derrubou!"

"Laura!"

Isabella corre para a frente da igreja a tempo de ver a menina com o skate se distanciando cada vez mais.

"LAURA!VOLTE!"

A chuva começou a cair, primeiro devagar...depois aumentando a intensidade.

"Oh, meu Deus...o que eu fiz?"-murmurou desesperada.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

"Deixa ver se eu entendi."-dentro do barco, Isaak conversava com Julian, Tetis e Sorento enquanto a chuva caia.-"Quer que eu cuide de seus negócios na costa canadense?"

"Sim."-o milionário respondeu com serenidade.

"Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu não sei nada de negócio?"

"Você é um rapaz inteligente. Aprende rápido!"

"Não é algo que se aprende de um dia para o outro."-ele replicou.

"O senhor Solo ainda continuará a viajar pelo mundo realizando obras sociais em prol das vitimas da grande enchente."-explicava Sorento.-"Isso toma muito tempo, e quanto mais ajuda houver melhor."

"Não posso estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, Isaak."-falou Julian.-"Mas quero que pessoas em quem confio me auxiliem nesse empreitada."

"Eu não sei...eu..."

"ISAAK!"

A voz de Isabella o interrompe. Imediatamente ele larga o que fazia e sai para fora. A chuva caia furiosa, e Isabella estava encharcada e tremula de frio, mas o que realmente o preocupava era o olhar desesperado dela.

"Isaak...A Laura está com você?"

"Não, não está. Vamos entrar antes que tenha uma hipotermia!"-ele a pegou pelo braço, a jovem parecia não estar lhe dando ouvidos.

"Ela descobriu...da pior maneira possível..."-falava.-"Isaak, ela fugiu nessa chuva terrível e eu não consigo encontra-la!"

"Eu vou procura-la. Entre no barco."-ele a fez entrar, onde os outros esperavam curiosos.-"Tetis pegue toalhas secas para ela e lhe de uma de minhas roupas pra que Isabel as vista."

"Não. Eu tenho que encontrar Laura."-tentava protestar, mas Isaak ignorou.

"Eu vou atrás dela. Fique aqui."-ele foi saindo, mas não antes de pegar Sorento pelo braço.-"Você vai me ajudar!"

"Eu?"-o general olhou para seu soberano que também se levantou.

"Tetis querida, cuide da amiga de Isaak."-a sereia assentiu, e depois o soberano dos mares tocou o ombro de Sorento.-"Vamos Sorento, o que é uma chuva diante de quem comanda os mares? Pelo o que entendi, uma garotinha está perdida nessa chuva. Vamos!"

Sorento suspirou resignado, não lhe agradava em nada sair debaixo de uma tempestade como aquela. Mas percebeu que no momento era minoria ali. Assim, os três saíram e se dividiram, a procura de uma garotinha perdida e com certeza, muito confusa.

"Onde você está, Laura?"

Isaak se perguntava enquanto caminhava pelo porto, tentando imaginar os lugares onde ela poderia estar. Olhou o velho farol, e uma idéia de onde ela poderia estar passou por sua mente.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

No barco, usando um moletom azul de Isaak, Isabella procurava se aquecer e tentar se acalmar também. Seus pensamentos estavam longe no momento, pensando em Laura e no mal que lhe fez...então, alguém lhe oferece uma xícara de café.

"Você está com cara de quem precisa muito disso."-falou a loira.-"Fiz do jeito que Julian gosta, doce."

"Obrigada, Tetis...certo?

"Sim. Esse é o meu nome."

Isabella beberica um pouco e suspira, depois olha para a bela moça a sua frente.

"Há quanto tempo conhece Isaak?"

"Muitos anos."-respondeu vagamente.-"Ele lhe contou algo sobre o que ele 'trabalhava' com Julian?"

"Não. Ele nunca me contou nada sobre seu passado."-ela colocou a xícara de lado e abraçou as pernas.-"E eu sei, por experiência própria que ocultar a verdade de quem amamos...pode ser muito doloroso!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Isaak chegou até o velho farol e viu que a porta de entrada estava entreaberta. Entrou e reparou em um skate jogado em um canto. Ela estava lá.

"Laura."

Ouviu um soluço, e percebeu que ela estava encolhida atrás da escada que levava ao topo do farol. Soltou um suspiro de alivio, e se aproximou cauteloso.

"Ei."-ele a chamou, agachando a sua frente.-"Sou eu. Seu velho amigo, Isaak."

A menina não respondeu, ela estava sentada, escondendo o rosto e provavelmente as lágrimas.

"Está com frio?"-ele perguntou.-"Vamos subir e ver se encontramos algo para nos aquecer."

"Ela mentiu pra mim, Isaak."-ela balbuciou.

Depois ergueu o rosto e o encarou com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Os lábios estavam arroxeados pelo frio, e as roupas molhadas não a ajudavam em nada.

"Ela tem vergonha de mim? Não gosta de mim?"

"Que? Não! Lógico que não!"

"Então por que ela não me contou antes? Que era minha..."-voltou a chorar.

"Eu não sei...isso é algo que só Isabella poderá lhe dizer."-ele sentou ao lado da menina.

"To com frio..."

Isaak a abraçou, como faria com uma irmã pequena e só lhe ocorreu uma idéia para manter a menina aquecida até que pudessem sair. Ascendeu seu cosmo devagar, envolvendo-os e aquecendo-os. Aos poucos a menina foi se acalmando.

"Como você faz isso?"-ela perguntou curiosa.

"É um truque que aprendi quando era menino."

"Me ensina?"

"Um dia...quem sabe?"

Depois de algum tempo, a tempestade foi se acalmando...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Horas depois...no Hospital local.

"Ela está dormindo agora."-o médico explicava a Isaak o quadro clinico dela.-"Não sei o que fez para mantê-la aquecida, sr° Kolehmainen, mas agiu rápido. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã ela terá alta."

"Obrigado, doutor. Quanto as despesas médicas."

"O senhor Solo fez questão de arcar com todas as despesas, meu rapaz. Não se preocupe."-ele saiu.

Isaak foi até o quarto de Laura e ficou na porta observando a cena. Isabella estava deitada ao lado da menina, acariciando seus cabelos e murmurando uma canção de ninar para ela, que permanecia adormecida.

Ao perceber que Isaak estava ali, Isabella ergue a cabeça e se afastou de Laura, caminhando até ele.

"Obrigada por tê-la encontrado."

"Não me agradeça..."-ele desviou o olhar para a menina, depois para Isabella.-"Vamos conversar?"

"Sim."-ela pegou seu casaco.-"O médico disse que ela provavelmente dormirá por algumas horas. Vamos."

Durante todo o caminho, eles permaneceram lado a lado e em silêncio. Alcançaram a mesma praia do farol aonde eles haviam feito pic nic outro dia. Isaak olhou demoradamente para o mar e depois para ela.

"Eu te amo."

O rapaz falou de repente, ela o olhou espantada, sem saber o que responder.

"Queria que soubesse disso antes de ouvir o que vou lhe dizer sobre mim"-ele falou, fitando-a.-"Depois disso, nunca mais irei perturbá-la, Isabella."

"Como"

"Depois que eu lhe contar quem é Isaak Kolehmainen, ou Isaak de Kraken...irei embora!"

Continua...

Notas: _Ta aí, o penúltimo capítulo desse fic...aiaiai..._

_Gostou dessa Pandora? Não me fuzile por fazer a Isabella sofrer... . _

_No próximo capítulo...mais revelações e...o final..._


	7. Chapter 7

SEGUNDA CHANCE 

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

"O que disse?"-Isabella perguntou, não gostando do tom melancólico na voz dele.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo, Isabella não resistiu. Sentia que aquele seria o último beijo, o beijo de despedida. Assim que o beijo terminou, ele a fitou e se afastou.

"Quero que me escute, e não me interrompa, por favor."-ele pediu e Isabella concordou com um aceno de cabeça, Isaak suspirou e ainda segurando-a pelos ombros, a fez sentir seu cosmo.

Inicialmente, ela ficou amedrontada, mas começou a relaxar ao notar que essa estranha energia que os envolvia era quente, carinhosa. Ela refletia o verdadeiro coração de Isaak.

"Você me perguntou o que eu havia feito de tão terrível, me perguntou se eu matei alguém...o que eu fiz foi imperdoável, e se você vier a me odiar por isso...vou compreender."

"Isaak...está me assustando falando assim."

Isaak se afastou e começou a falar, na verdade, desabafar. Contou sua infância em um orfanato, os anos que passou na Sibéria, seus mestres, o melhor amigo Hyoga, da desilusão e do tempo que passou enlouquecido pelo rancor de se sentir traído por aqueles que respeitava e amava. A loucura de ter servido Poseidon...tudo...inclusive que em parte, se culpava pelas enormes ondas que arrasaram as terras no Oceano Ártico, incluindo a costa canadense, incluindo esta ilha e as vidas que ela ceifou.

Aquilo tudo parecia surreal demais para Isabella, cada palavra de Isaak pareciam tão fantasiosas, mas ela podia sentir sua sinceridade, que ele dizia a verdade.

Após o final do relato, eles ficaram em silêncio. Ele esperava alguma reação por parte dela, qualquer coisa. Queria ouvi-la xingá-lo, amaldiçoá-lo...qualquer coisa, menos o seu silêncio, e aquela expressão indecifrável em seu rosto, em seu olhar.

"Não vai dizer nada?"-ele perguntou ansioso.

Dizer o que? Que achava isso loucura? Verdade? Não sabia o que dizer...

"Isabella..."

"Você...disse coisas difíceis de acreditar."-falou cautelosa.

"Atos dizem mais que palavras."-ele falou e mostrou a Isabella seu cosmo gelado, afirmando a veracidade de sua declaração.

Imagens confusas vieram a mente de Isabella. A grande inundação, vizinhos e amigos sendo levados pelas águas, seu irmão e sua cunhada nunca mais foram vistos...ela mesmo e Laura quase morreram naquele dia...um milagre as salvou...e ele esteve envolvido nisso? Participou dessa tragédia?

"Isabella, diga algo por favor..."

Ela recuou alguns passos, quando ele estendeu a mão e tentou tocá-la, ele suspirou.

"Vai mesmo partir?"-ela perguntou.

"Vou."-ele deu um sorriso triste.-"Vou para a Grécia, aceitei um trabalho com o senhor Solo e..."

"Despeça-se pelo menos de Laura."-falou com frieza.

"Isabella, eu prometo que vou vol..."

"NÃO!"-ela disse enfática.-"Não prometa isso...não quero ouvir isso! Não dê falsas esperanças a ela. Pois eu sei que você não...não vai voltar. E eu quero mesmo que você vá embora e nunca mais volte!"

"Você não quer que eu volte?"-ele ficou bem na frente dela. Uma última chance.

"Diga que não quer que eu vá."-dizia-se em pensamento.-"Diga que vai sentir minha falta. Diga que me ama. Que merecemos nos dar essa chance. Se disser isso, não irei embora."

"Isabella..."

"Eu não quero vê-lo mais."-disse, afastando antes que ele pudesse toca-la novamente.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Sentada em um canto, no quarto do hospital, fitando o rosto de Laura que ainda adormecia, Isabella tentava digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que ouviu e viu...sua vida, o que havia feito, tudo.

Laura havia acordado uma certa hora, e Isaak havia aparecido para se despedir dela e partir. A menina chorou, é claro. Mas não disse uma palavra sequer a Isabella. Ela não se iludia, sabia que teria uma árdua tarefa pela frente, reconquistar a confiança e o amor de sua filha.

Houve um momento, em que ela achou que Isaak iria lhe dizer algo importante, que fosse beijá-la. Mas ele apenas murmurou um adeus e saiu.

Uma voz interior lhe dizia: Não era o que queria? Uma segunda chance de fazer o certo? De ser perdoada? De amar e ser amada? E não era isso que todos queriam?

Sentia-se triste, vazia, desesperada. Ela ergueu-se e olhou para a janela, e descobriu então a verdade que tentara negar: amava Isaak Kolehmainen.

Talvez ainda tivesse tempo. Talvez pudesse alcançá-lo antes que fosse embora. Talvez pudesse dizer que o amava e que não partisse. Que assim como ele não a culpava por seus erros, ela sentia o mesmo. Não importava o que ele fizera antes, importava quem ele é agora!

Pegou o casaco sobre um sofá e saiu correndo, viu Pansey no corredor e pediu que ficasse com Laura até que retornasse. Depois saiu correndo até o píer.

Viu o barco dele, subiu e bateu a porta, gritou por seu nome e nada.

"Ei, senhorita Isabella!"-chamou um velho marinheiro.-"Ele não tá aí não."

"Aonde ele foi?"-perguntou angustiada.

"Ele saiu com uma sacola de viagens. Parece que ia pegar o aerobarco do Nate."

Sem esperar mais, ela correu para o local. Isabella estava quase alcançando o porto, quando viu o aerobarco de Nate levantar vôo. Ela parou, ofegante, o coração aos saltos, observando-os sumir no horizonte. Não conseguiu reter as lágrimas, e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

Ela o havia perdido. Talvez para sempre.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dois anos depois...

"Já estou indo para a escola, Isabella."-avisou Laura, agora com dez anos, pegando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate do balcão.

Ela ainda não conseguia chamá-la de mãe, mas pelo menos ainda eram amigas e Isabella sabia que com o tempo, só com o tempo, ela poderia realmente perdoá-la e quem sabe, chamá-la ao menos uma vez de mãe.

"Direto para casa depois das aulas."-avisou.-"Ou tem outros planos?"

"Projeto de Ciências, vamos para a casa do Dominic Trelyn."-disse dando uma mordida no bolo.-"A Rebeca, Marie St. Claire, o Dom e eu vamos montar um Aquecedor Solar."

"Então me telefone assim que chegar na casa dele."

"Tá."-assim a menina acabou de devorar o bolo e pegou sua bolsa, saindo.

Nesses dois anos, Laura começou a se vestir menos como um garoto e se tornar mais feminina. Talvez o fato de estar se aproximando da adolescência e de estar sendo paquerada por Domenic Trelyn, um menino adorável e muito bonito, com cachos dourados que lembravam um anjo, ajudou muito.

Dois anos...

Isabella suspirou imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo agora. O que fez nesses dois anos. Será que já a esqueceu e está com alguém? Esse pensamento teve o efeito de um soco em seu estômago. Como se sentia arrependida pelo o que havia feito. Pelo o que havia deixado de fazer.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A caminho da escola, Laura conversava com uma animada Rebeca que falava do Baile da Primavera na escola e pensando quem iria convidar. Laura já pensava em Dominic, e nem prestava a atenção no que a amiga dizia.

"E aí?"-perguntou Rebeca.

"O que? Eu não ouvi a pergunta."

"Perguntei se já fez as pazes com sua mãe."-insistiu.

"Tamos bem...mas não chamo ela de mãe."-falou desinteressada.

"Por que?"

"Ah, não quero falar disso!"-irritou-se.

"Tá."-andaram um pouco e passaram pelo píer para cortarem caminho, viram o barco de Isaak ancorado no mesmo lugar.-"Os empregados daquele homem rico é quem cuidam do barco, certo?"

"É. Não sei por que? Ele não vai voltar para buscar mesmo!"-Laura fechou a cara e continuou a andar.

Após andarem mais um pouco, pararam diante de um grande barco.

"Esse barco não tava aqui ontem."-falou Laura.

"Olha o nome dele!"-apontou Rebeca.

Laura leu, ficou curiosa e deu a volta para observar a embarcação melhor e prendeu a respiração ao ver o dono do barco aparecer.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Rebeca entrou esbaforida na lanchonete, Isabella imediatamente deu a volta pelo balcão e chegou até a menina preocupada.

"Rebeca, o que foi?"-perguntou angustiada pela palidez dela.

Mas a menina não conseguia dizer o que queria, de tão cansada que estava por correr e conseguiu apenas proferir as palavras:

"Laura...no farol..."-respirou fundo para continuar o que ia dizer, mas Isabella saiu correndo para o farol. E a menina correu logo atrás.

Isabella pensou que seu coração fosse parar. O que houve com Laura? Já havia pedido à ela que não fosse ao velho farol sozinha, aquele lugar ameaçava cair aos pedaços desde que resistiu bravamente a grande enchente.

Se ela foi até lá, pode ter se acidentado! Estaria machucada? Não quis parar para perguntar mais nada à amiguinha de Laura, Isabella apenas correu.

Chegando próximo ao farol, avistou Laura brincando entre as pedras na praia. Estranhou. Se ela não estava ferida porque Rebeca veio tão aflita lhe chamar? Olhou para trás, contrariada para pedir explicações a menina quando o viu.

Seu coração disparou, as pernas ameaçavam fraquejar e ela sentiu um frio no estômago. Isaak! Era Isaak!

Ele a observava, com o rosto sereno, encostado a sombra de uma árvore, ele se vestia de maneira esportiva, calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul.Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, e ele mexia o pé com nervosismo, certamente incerto quanto a reação dela a sua volta.

Eles se entreolharam.

"Você...voltou."-começou ela.-"Eu pensei que você, nunca mais fosse voltar."

"Não agüentei mais ficar longe."

Isabella o encarou.

"O que? Por que?"

"Porque eu a amo."

Isabella fechou os olhos e sufocou um soluço, e antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, ela venceu a distância que os separava e o abraçou e o beijou debaixo daquela mesma sombra.

Imediatamente, ele a envolveu em seus braços e correspondeu ao beijo com saudade e paixão.

"Eu te amo."-ela disse, com os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas.-"Tentei te dizer isso há dois anos atrás, mas não consegui alcançá-lo e você já tinha partido..."

"Não vamos falar nisso agora."-ela a abraçou com força, voltando a beijá-la.

"Olha Laura!"-Rebeca apontou para o casal com um sorriso e corada.

"Legal!"-a menina vibrou.-"Agora quem sabe além de uma mãe ganho um pai?"

"Ei! Você chamou a dona Isabella de mãe!"-a amiga vibrou.

"É..."-ficou sem graça.

"Laura!"-Isaak a chamou.-"Vamos!"

"Aonde?"-Isabella perguntou curiosa.

"Ali."-apontou para um barco do outro lado da praia.-"Quero que conheça o Isabella, nosso barco. Presente de casamento do Julian. Já pensou em ir daqui até o Caribe em nossa lua de mel?"

"Você está me propondo casamento?"

Isaak a encarou bem em seus olhos negros e sorriu;

"Isabella Collonville, aceita ser minha esposa?"

"Ah, certamente que sim...Isaak Kolehmainen."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Algum tempo depois...

"Então estamos entendido?"-Isaak entregou os relatórios finais a Tétis sobre os investimentos de Julian Solo na região e estava satisfeito.

"Quem diria que se tornaria um homem de negócios."-disse a loira guardando as papeladas e disquetes.

"Pois é. O mundo dá voltas interessantes."-ele espreguiçou-se e observou a paisagem pela varanda da sua casa a beira do mar.

"Sabia que não decepcionaria Julian. Os dois anos que você passou conosco nas Empresas Solo foram realmente proveitosos!"-ela ergueu e arrumou a saia de seu tailleur vermelho.

"O casamento é mês que vem?"-ele perguntou olhando para o anel de noivado de Tetis, um caríssimo diamante.

"Sim. Julian e eu achamos que esperamos tempo demais!"-ela sorriu como uma menina.-"Espero que vocês apareçam. Sei que não gostam de deixar Turtlle Bay, mas a Grécia é linda nessa época do ano. E onde está nosso afilhado?"

"Ele..."

Sons de risadas encheram o ar. Sorrindo o ex-general marina e a sereia se debruçaram no parapeito para verem melhor o que se passava no amplo gramado cheio de flores.

Lá puderam ter a visão privilegiada de uma adolescente, sentada no gramado, e de uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros, soltos ao vento, correndo atrás de um alegre menino de dois anos, com cabelos tão negros quanto os da mãe.

Fim!

Está aí o final desse fic emocionante. Deixei para postar o final só agora para homenagear Isaak em seu aniversário, 17 de fevereiro.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ISAAK!

E obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic!

Beijos!


End file.
